


Worth It

by Elevensquared



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Injured Kakashi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevensquared/pseuds/Elevensquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Would you ever write kakairu smut, a short drabble maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

Iruka gasps as Kakashi pulls him downward with an arm wrapped around his back, pressed along the length his spine, hand gripping Iruka’s shoulder. Kakashi’s face is at his neck, and Iruka can feel a warm tongue, teeth, against his skin.

He tangles a hand into unruly silver hair and gently tugs Kakashi backward. “You’re supposed to be taking it easy. You’ll re-open your wounds.”

Iruka pushes Kakashi back against the headboard, and his hands fall to Iruka’s hips. Iruka closes his eyes for a moment against the tug of pleasure the movement sends rushing through him.

“Okay,” he breathes shakily. “You stay there. I’ll move.” Iruka wraps his hands over the headboard behind Kakashi and lifts himself up onto his knees. He’s trying to go slow, and distracts himself by scanning Kakashi’s bandaged injuries. The wrappings over his shoulder and across his chest seem to be okay. Iruka glances back to look at Kakashi’s thigh, also tightly wrapped.

“I’m fine, really. Come on.” Kakashi’s voice is low, rough. Iruka slides back downward slowly and they both groan, Kakashi’s hands clenching on Iruka’s hips. “Iruka,” Kakashi cracks his eye open, “I really might die if you don’t move… now.”

“Not funny.” Iruka narrows his eyes, but rises to his knees again, this time settling back down decisively, only to repeat the action again, and over again.

Kakashi tips his head back against the headboard, eyes closed, and Iruka watches his exposed throat, his bandaged chest rising and falling with his breaths.

Then Kakashi is shifting as Iruka lifts up, and Kakashi snaps his hips upward, using his grip on Iruka’s hips as leverage. The change in angle sears through Iruka’s body and he cries out, tipping forward, hair cascading over his shoulders.

“Yeah?” Kakashi says, their faces close.

“Yes,” Iruka manages, and can’t help the gasping cry that falls from his lips as Kakashi continues the movement.

Kakashi’s watching him now, both eyes open, the Sharingan spinning slowly, and Iruka can’t remember if Kakashi is chakra drained too, because - “Ahhh!” - he can’t think with Kakashi moving like that; should he tell Kakashi to close his eye?

“Iruka…” Kakashi draws out his name in a groan, or maybe a warning, that rips through Iruka’s overloaded system and Iruka fumbles a hand off of the headboard to wrap around himself as Kakashi says, “Yeah, let go.”

Iruka’s world narrows to Kakashi - his hands, the slide and push of his hips, his eyes dark and hungry, their lips nearly touching, breath mingling. Iruka watches Kakashi’s eyelids flutter and a soundless moan shape his mouth and suddenly he’s undone. He tenses and gasps as the pleasure coalesces, white-hot, and radiates out through his limbs.

Kakashi’s head is thrown back again and Iruka leans to nip at his throat. Kakashi stills, clutching them together, and Iruka can feel the pulse of his release, the clench of his hands on Iruka’s body. He places a line of kisses up Kakashi’s neck as they both relax.

Iruka wipes his hand delicately across the bandages on Kakashi’s chest and says, “I guess I’ll have to change these for you.”

Kakashi hums contentedly and says, “it was worth it.”


End file.
